Talk:Singed/@comment-25611139-20141101215352
I wanna say something about Singed's build, I rly love Singed main him and one of the best in Eune. How do i play Singed? Without mana! Maybe you have already seen it, but its still rare, believe me Singed can do without rod of ages or tear! You must have experience with Singed to do build like this and have specific way of playin. First of all you always need flask, against counters or against champs you counter, you always need to take flask, I cant describe how good flask is on Singed (and at the later points of game too). I almost always wait for one extra health pot too, so i run flask, one mana pot and 3 healths pots. Usually when i go back to base i buy boots and one dorans ring, so flask and ONE dorans ring are only mana items I use! Believe me, its possible, what you need to do is not to spam mana! Learn to use mana, dont spam slow (i usually take it after lvl 10, 11..) Instead wasting time on rod or tear i go straight for buyin boots and RYALIS - BEST ITEM ON SINGED! Singed and ryalis are like best champ-item combination in the game in my opinion. What you can also do, if your mid doesnt use mana, and if you are the one carrying the game, take blue then, it will help you for sure, cdr etc but as i said, Singed can do without mana, but you must have flask and one dorands sheild till mid game at least! So what is my final build (in most of the games)? 1. Mercury's - 25 MR (Somtimes i take ninja tabi if enemies are rly hard AD and not much of cc, sometimes even swiftness if there so many slows(if 95% ccs are slows) bcs only then its worth of buyin, but thats like one of 15 games i buy them) 2. Ryalis - there is no exception, i almost always take ryalis as second item 3. Thornmail - Ill explain why i take thronamil every game, in enemy team there is always at least one ad (adc for sure) so thronmail is always a good option, and i always take ignate on Singed if im not hard countered (Ryze, rumble, vladimir) bcs it helps me in lane to get a kills, and in teamfight none adc can survive to running Singed with thronmail (magic penetration items- soon about them) and ignate which reducses their lifesteal they buy so they even take more dmg from thronmail 4. Abyssal Scepter - so good item on Singed but I dont take it always, sometimes i replace it with Banshee if enemies are hard AP but in most of games there is only one apc which wont be focusing you so MR from Abyssal and Mercury's is more than enough, you can even take it if there is no much magic dmg in enemy team if your team has a lof of magic dmg since this item reduces MR by 20 to everyone standing near Singed (idk excatly you can check ingame) 5. Randuins - in my opinion Singed has to focus adc and try to zone enemy from your team, this item helps you killing adc so easy, you need HP from this item bcs you need to combine hp and armor, armor without hp is useless, you can replace this item with warmogs but take take raundins if there are like 3 hard basic attacks reliant champs like trind jax irelia etc otherwise 1000hp probably works better with your armor and mr from ultimate (thronamil gives you 100 armor too) 6. Lyandris - again, so f* good item on Singed but usually I get it as 5th or 6th item bcs Singed needs tanky items which Lyandris isnt, but what happens when you buy Lyandris, you get so CRAZY M PEN with Abyssal so your thronmail hurts so BAD cause thronmails deals magic dmg! Fed Singed with m pen doesnt even need to deal dmg with poison to adc if he ignates him and adc is stupid enough to hit you, I killed zilion times greedy adcs running from me with like 5% while i was low too but they just hit me and die lol. You can also take Haunting Guise as 3-4th item if you do fine then finish it into Lyandris later. You need to know to counterbuild with Singed and need to know right order of buyin items, sometimes ieven take Spectres Cowl before anything if i do bad in lane agianst Ryze and similar ap champs, you need to always take 0-21-9 and teleport if you know you gonna be countered hard, but in on all other cases i run 9-21 and take ignate. You can even think of buyin Morello if there is fed Swain or smth like that. Sry for long post and bad English, this is just my "imagination of perfect Singed build" and i do rly good with it, in more than 60% games i've done most dmg in my team, but as i said you need experience with Singed, learn how to farm, get more lvls than anyone, learn how to waste time for enemies so your team can do smth and take objectives (especially if you dont run teleport)